Lost Angel
by Fake Doc
Summary: Angels are The Gods servants. They do many things for the Gods, what if they forgot one Angel the same Angel the Devil hates. The Angel named . . . ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Naruto - Rated: K - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 318 - Published: 1-19-10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related.**_

Lost Angel

"Soon the world will end just like the sun going to sleep and leaves, but a new world will come as the moon awakes as the sun sleeps. Soon very soon the world will die all together."

_Prologue _

There was one _Angel _that the Devil hates and the Gods forgot. This _Angel_ is not same as other Angels. This _Angel_ remembers all of it's past. It knows hate, pain, guilt, lonely, and lost, this same _Angel_ can't remember how the feely is when a mom holds you, kisses you on the head, read you a bedtime story to you or when your father tell you 'good job' 'I am so proud of you' or when your parents tell you I love you. This _Angel_ forgot how it's parents acted, but it can never forget how both it's mother and father dead bodies on the floor cover in their blood. The killer of it's mother and father was still in the room cover in the _Angel's_ parents' blood the was it's older brother. The _Angel_ shakes it's head side to side it's black hair moving with it. It opens it's eyes to see all of The Hidden Leaf Village 'Konohagakure'. The Angel had left heaven, but the _Angel_ had a problem the _Angel_ doesn't know how to mix with humans. The _Angel's_ black eyes looked all around the village from the sky for a human to live in. Soon it saw a very good looking young pregnant lady she looked like she had few more days till giving birth to the young one, and then the _Angel_ had a great idea what he lived in the baby and protect and give the baby some pure power when the baby need it. The _Angel_ watches the mother the whole day. The _Angel_ learns that she is talkative and a tomboyish girl her lover was calm, collected, and highly perceptive. When the mother fell asleep as well, as her lover, the _Angel_ made it's move it went inside of her and into the baby's mind. Little did the _Angel_ know soon very soon it will no be alone anymore.

**A.N I want to know what couples you want it can be **_**any**_** couple you want.**

**Please review.**


	2. New Friends NOT

Disclaimer: ~I don't own Naruto~

AN: Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes

_Dreams or Flashbacks _

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

"_The Angel Talking"_

'_The Angel Thinking'_

_**Jutsu **_

_**[A.N in the story]**_

Lost Angel

"Soon the world will end just like the sun going to sleep and leaves, but a new world will come as the moon awakes as the sun sleeps. Soon very soon the world will die all together."

_New Friends . . . NOT _

It was time for the baby to be born. Outside of the hospital where the mother was giving birth to the baby the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked the village of Konohagakure. Nobody in the village was able to stop the fox until the Father arrived to seal the Nine-Tails into his newborn son the same baby the Angel is inside. The Father used the _**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**_ to seal the Nine-Tails into the Baby's body, hoping that his son would someday be able to use its power. When The Father sealed the Nine-Tails within the Baby, he split its chakra in two, the Yin and Yang. The Father sealed the Yang half within the baby with the _**Eight Trigrams Sealing Style**_, and sealed the Yin half with _**the Dead Demon Consuming Seal**_, thus making it inaccessible to the baby. The act cost the father his life, and he died as the village's greatest hero. The village suffered heavy casualties during the attack.

~ In Side the baby's mind ~

The once full of all kinds of bright colors with fluffy golden clouds that the Angel was fly in with out a care in the world changes into a sewer which cause the flying Angel to hit it's head HARD. _"SHIT!" _The Angel yelled _"Oh the fucking pain it fucking hurts" _who said angels can't cuss. **"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"**Shouted a new strong and powerful voice _"I'll fucking shut up when I want to and who in the world are you, you fucking baka."_ **"I am the most sexist demon in the WHOLE world, The demon with the best hair, With over 100,000 women and men each want me as a mate, I am the one and only Sexy Demon Kyuubi no Yoki!" **said the voice now know as Kyuubi._"Hn" _was the Angel can say it was very annoyed so annoyed that it won't be able to talk without turning into a bomb and go BANG.** "Ah I see you will now be quite now that my sexy body is here." **That was the last straw the Angel smirked evilly "_Oh yes you'll have to stay here like a good house pet" _the Angel said "_Oh boy, sit, rollover, play dead, come over wait you CAN'T!!!" _the Angel smirked at the now mad no pissed Kyuubi. "_Come on boy, speak, I know you want to boy, speak boy speak, come on at least you can do that it maybe be the only thing you can so speak boy speak." _Kyuubi started to growl **"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRAT"**_ "Good boy you did what I told you to do, I'm so happy." _**"GAH!!"**

**~12 years and a few months~**

"Tee-hee…you'll never catch me!" shouted a cute male voice as a boy with whiskered cheeks and blonde spike hair ran as fast as he could down the streets of the Leaf Village. Dressed in a 'KILL ME' jumpsuit. The person in question's name was yelled as two high ranking Shinobi attempted to run after him, "GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" Naruto had done something very horrible to the Hokage Mountain faces, as it could obviously be seen by a bunch of the villagers who were there at the moment looking at Naruto's handiwork Plus the fact he was supposed to be in class right now listening to a boring lecture by his sensei, Iruka Umino, was also enough to get him into double trouble. Naruto giggled as he continued to keep running, "LOOOOSERS WANNA-BE'S You don't have what it takes to do something this low! I rule and you drool!" He shouted back at them and made it look like he was running down a lane way, and pulled out his _**Cloak of Invisibility**_ and used it to blend into the wooden fence that blocked off whose ever property was behind them. He had to hold a laugh as he listened to the idiots run past him. He then after pulling the cloak down started laughing, "Hehehehe, idiots…" He continued laughing before a shadow appeared above the blonde ninja in training. "Oh yeah Naruto?!" shouted an angry and pissed off Iruka-sensei as he stood there with both his hands on his hips. "EEEK!" Screamed Naruto as he jumped up probably what looked to be 4 feet into the air at being startled by his sensei and fell on his backside after this, after recovering from his shock and rubbing his bottom which hurt now thanks to Iruka startling him. He whined, "What are you doing Iruka-sensei?"

"No what are you doing here, you idiot! Shouldn't you be in class Naruto?!" said Iruka as he grabbed his shoulder and started dragging him back to the Ninja Academy. Naruto attempted to struggle to get free but ended up being tied up both his hands and feet as he was dragged. Once he was dragged back to class, still tied up, his whole entire class was staring down at him, probably laughing at him seeing he had managed to get caught skipping class again. Iruka started giving him a lecture in front of the entire class. "Tomorrow all your class mates will pass the final and graduate from the ninja academy but the last two times this day has came around, you failed every course you'd taken in the secret arts." Naruto attempted to tune him out by looking at the floor, also avoiding some of the angry stares some of his classmates were throwing him, particularly from a girl in his class that he loves so much and wants to date her so bad, Haruno Sakura. The girl was so smart, yet she was always chasing after that one boy that Naruto didn't want to mention right now at a time like this. Suddenly Iruka spoke up, "Do you understand what I'm saying Naruto?!" Naruto quickly came out of his daydream and spoke up half not paying attention, "Yeah, Yeah…" he was always getting tired of the lectures from Iruka; half of them were always so stupid sounding to him. Iruka was drown in anger as he then shouted,

"FINE! Seeing Naruto here isn't paying attention, we are all going to review the Transformation Technique once again today!" Naruto had a bad feeling he really pissed his entire class off, and felt bloodlust all around him. He heard his entire class groan and then heard Iruka speaking up, "Get into a line and I'll call your name alphabetically…"

Iruka then untied Naruto and Naruto got up to go in line. Iruka then spoke, "I want you guys to transform into a version of me today, something simplistic." Iruka then went down the list of people. Naruto was standing in between one of his good friends, well not really a good friend but he sometimes hung out with him and his buddy, Nara Shikamaru whining, "Man what a drag…" Then heard the girl next to him, Yamanaka Ino complaining as they watched Haruno Sakura do her transformation and then a certain boy that again Naruto refused to name complete the transformation jutsu, before Naruto's name was called, "We always pay for your screw ups Naruto! Why can't you get a brain for once?" Naruto heard his name being called before he responded, "Uzumaki Naruto…""Whatever…" said Naruto as she took her place. A pair of eyes, ivory eyes at this was watching Naruto, but Naruto didn't pay attention to those eyes. One single thought could be heard, 'Naruto-kun, do your best…' and suddenly an idea popped into Naruto's head and she then made the hand seal, '_**Henge**_!" Instead of transforming into Iruka, he had instead transformed into a naked adult female, thank goodness most of her most private of places had been covered with smoke.

Iruka stared at the sight in front of him, his jaw dropped, eyes wide open. Naruto gave him a wink, and this sent Iruka stumbling backwards with a very heavy nosebleed in the process. Some of Naruto's classmates were in shock and yet those who found Naruto's pranks funny were just shaking their heads, silently laughing. Naruto laughed as he transformed back into himself and said, "HA, HA! That's my _**Orioke No Jutsu**_! You fell for it!" he continued to laugh and point until Iruka had managed to get back to his feet and stomped over towards Naruto and bonked his on the head with his fist, and began shouting, "YOU and your stupid Jutsus! Stop making such trash type of techniques!" Iruka attempted to then bring his bloodied nose under control and said, "Class is dismissed for the day, make sure your well prepared for tomorrow's final Graduation test…" "Naruto! You stay here, there's a particular punishment in store for you, for your pranks."

Naruto groaned as the rest of the class gathered their things and headed off. Naruto pouted, as he crossed his arms against his chest, waiting for Iruka to doll out his punishment. "Naruto follow me…" He then shoved a bucket of what looked to be soapy water and a sponge inside of the bucket. Naruto blinked and quickly took the bucket of water, careful not to spill a single drop, and began to grumble as he followed Iruka to where it was he was taking him. 5 minutes later and they were standing in front of Hokage mountain, or what was Hokage mountain with all the graffiti on the faces of those who had died and served the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

Iruka then pointed up at the faces, "You don't leave here, until every last drop of paint is cleaned off the stone faces, do you understand Naruto?" he was still a little ticked off with Naruyo's prank. Naruto pouted and nodded, "Yes Iruka-Sensei…" "Good now get to work." Said Iruka as he climbed up to the top of the first Hokage's head and perched himself there while Naruto got to work. This was certainly going to be the most interesting thing to happen to Naruto as after being taken out for Ramen by Iruka and getting a lecture from him also that night. Naruto woke up early the next morning to practice some of the techniques he had learned in the academy, he always seemed to have a problem though with one particular technique during his younger years, and it was supposed to be the most basic of jutsus too. It was that day also that his day would become a freaking nightmare, as he was sitting in his usual place in the class, the room buzzing with nervous energy as everyone waited for Iruka to announce what would be their final graduation exam. Usually the students would have to show off a technique to prove they are worthy of the rank of Genin. It also showed that they had the particular chakra control.

Iruka walked in with one of the other senseis, Mizuki standing at the door, "Today's Graduation exam, will be to see if you can perform the _**Clone Technique (Bunshin No Jutsu)**_." "When I call your names, you will come into the other room, to be tested."

Naruto almost ripped his hair out of his head as he screamed inwardly, 'OH NO! Not Bunshin No Jutsu! That's my weakest technique!' he made a cute little whimpering sound and knew he was totally flat out and damn well screwed now. He would end up failing the exam again. His stomach began to tighten into knots as Iruka called one of the students into the other room. 'Okay stay focused Naruto…just give it you're best and you should be okay…' Naruto thought to himself and while waiting began practicing some hand seals, he did this at times when he was nervous. 20 minutes pass by and Naruto was the 3rd last person to be called in to be tested. Naruto gulped and tried to stay focused. "Here I go…" he then made the hand seal for the technique; he began to power up his chakra as best as he could. "_**Bunshin No Jutsu**_!" he called out cutely and instead of making three exact copies of himself, he instead made one messed up looking clone. Turning his cerulean blue eyes towards Iruka, he could see his eye was twitching in anger and then eeked when he heard him yell, "YOU FAIL!" Naruto looked ready to cry at this moment, he had tried so hard to stay focused this year in class it was so hard to when someone like him had attention problems. He then heard Mizuki-sensei clear his throat and try to have a discussion to Iruka for a few moments, trying to get Iruka to give Naruto another chance at the test or at least letting him pass. Iruka was just too stubborn to let Naruto pass, and Naruto always thought Iruka was out to get him every time. Naruto held back his tears as he walked out of the room and immediately walked out of the academy, walking over to the swing under the tree in the school yard; he plunked himself down on it and looked down at the ground sadly. He had done his total best to perform that jutsu right; he always felt he was doing her best every time he failed. Maybe he should just give up totally on ever becoming a ninja.

He listened as the parents of his classmates came to pick up their children. This made Naruto feel so painfully lonely, he had been lonely since she could remember. The Village had always treated him differently; at times he had broken down whenever the other villagers tried to abuse him physically or with their harsh words. All Naruto ever wanted to do in life, was to be acknowledge, just once by someone.

That was why he had his dream, to become the greatest Hokage there ever was. But to others they had thought it was nothing but an idiotic dream coming from the small blonde haired, blue eyed male whenever people started making fun of him. He would stick to his word and would make every last person that made him feel bad about himself, pay for it by definitely becoming Hokage.

Slowly he got up to his feet, the look of sadness still in those pretty eyes of his as he began to start walking and immediately he bumped into Mizuki, "Oof!" he grunted and almost fell on his backside again and looked up at Mizuki. The man was staring hard down at him and he spoke up,

"Naruto-kun, come with me, I want to talk to you." Naruto blinked and immediately followed Mizuki like a puppy being lead on a leash. Not knowing what Mizuki had to say to him, would indeed bring trouble to the Village he had grown up in, later on that night.


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: ~I don't own Naruto~

AN: Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes

_Dreams or Flashbacks _

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

"_The Angel Talking"_

'_The Angel Thinking'_

_**Jutsu **_

_**[A.N in the story]**_

Lost Angel

"Soon the world will end just like the sun going to sleep and leaves, but a new world will come as the moon awakes as the sun sleeps. Soon very soon the world will die all together."

_The Truth _

"Iruka is a really serious guy, y'know. His parents died when he was young, so everything he's done, he did by himself with a lot of hard work and discipline." Mizuki explained.  
"So?" Naruto said, sadly. "What's that got to do with me?"  
"You remind of when he was your age." Mizuki replied. "He's thinking he's helping you to grow. So try to give him a break. Try to understand where he's coming from. One orphan to another."  
"But... I really wanted to graduate." Naruto sighed.  
Mizuki could see the disappointment on his face, and he grinned slightly.  
"Ok then! I guess there's no choice." He said.  
"Huh?" Naruto said, confused.  
"I have a secret, one I've kept for a long time." Mizuki said.

A short time later, Shinobi were looking all over the place for Naruto, angry at what he had done.  
Iruka had decided to check the forest first though, and before long he had discovered the blonde boy sitting on the ground.  
"GOTCHA!" Iruka said, with a glare.  
"About time." Naruto grinned, happily as he stood up. Iruka then noticed how exhausted he looked. "Hee-hee. Although you were so fast, I only learned one Jutsu."  
"You look exhausted. What have you been doing?" Iruka asked, something didn't seem right.  
"Oh... Just wait until I show you." Naruto said excitedly. "Some of the Shinobi arts are so amazing, and when I show you, you'll have to let me graduate."  
"Huh?" Iruka said, surprised.  
'So... he came here to practice his ninjutsu? Working himself to exhaustion.' He thought to himself.  
"Naruto..." Iruka said, "What's up with the scroll you're carrying?"  
"What...This?" Naruto said, "Mizuki-sensei told me about it, about this place and that if I could show you I'd learned the Jutsu in this scroll, you would let me become a Shinobi." Naruto looked excited and happy as he explained,.  
"Mizuki?" Iruka thought, unsure what was going on.  
Suddenly Iruka sensed danger as several kunai shot through the air. Iruka pushed Naruto to one side and out of danger as they impacted him, pushing him against the nearby hut.  
Mizuki stood in a nearby tree, two large shurikin on his back. "I'm impressed that you figured out where to go." Mizuki shouted down.  
"Now I understand." Iruka said.  
Naruto looked on, confused as to what was going on, why did Mizuki attack?  
"Naruto... The scroll, give it to me." Mizuki ordered.  
"Huh?" He said, "What... What is this?"  
"Naruto, don't let him have it. Protect that scroll with your life." Iruka cried out. "It's more dangerous than you know. It holds secrets of a forbidden ninja art. Mizuki used you to get it for himself."  
Naruto gasped as he shot to his feet.  
"Even if you've read it, it will still be meaningless." Mizuki said, "I can show you what it means."  
"MIZUKI... SHUT UP YOU FOOL!" Iruka said, as he realised where this was heading.  
"Do you what really happened twelve years ago during the attack of the demon fox?" Mizuki asked Naruto, grinning. "There was a decree passed. A part of that decree was that everyone but YOU would know the truth."  
"Except me?" Naruto said, surprised and hurt. "Why... Why not me? What are you talking about?" Mizuki just laughed. "WHAT DECREE?" he shouted, a tear in her eye.  
"That... No one must ever tell you... that what you are... IS the demon fox!" Mizuki answered, with an evil grin.  
"W-What?" Naruto said, his head suddenly swimming in confusion, "Wh-what are you talking about!"  
"STOP IT!" Iruka shouted.  
"In other words, Naruto." Mizuki continued, regardless of Iruka, "It was you who killed Iruka's family... YOU are the nine-tailed fox that nearly destroyed the village." Mizuki laughed as Naruto began lose focus, more tears appearing in his eyes, as he remembered how bad he had been treated, for the first time it made sense. "The fourth Hokage trapped you and sealed you in your current form, and since then, you've been made a fool of by everyone in the village, despised. Didn't you think it was strange?"  
Mizuki pulled out one of his giant shurikin and began to twirl it, as Naruto, distracted by the pain in her heart, just stood there, frozen in place._"Run move out of the way."_  
"If Iruka was to be honest too, He'd admit, he, HATES YOU TOO! No one will ever accept you" Mizuki added as he threw the shurikin at the young blonde boy._ "No!"_  
As Iruka saw it glide through the air, his mind was filled with thoughts of Naruto.  
THUKK!  
The shurikin impacted Iruka in the back as he covered Naruto.  
"W-why?" Naruto asked, confused.  
"I... I was so lonely without my parents. I was just like you, trying to get attention, becoming a class clown, just so I would be noticed, it was better than being a nobody. But it hurt so much." Iruka said as his tears streamed down his face. "I... I know I was tough on you, and it must have hurt. Please... forgive me. Maybe if I had been a better teacher... no... a better person, neither of us would be here."_ "His right and wrong at the same thing."_  
Naruto was unsure what to feel, it was all too much, so he quickly got up... and ran.

Mizuki laughed as he jumped out of the tree, "Naruto has a one track mind. Now that he knows the truth, he'll use that scroll to take revenge on the village!" Mizuki said, almost pleased, "I mean, did you see the look in his eyes, those were demon eyes."  
"You don't know him at all." Iruka said as he achingly removed the giant shuriken.  
"I don't need to know him to kill him. I just need the scroll." Mizuki said as he leapt up and away.

Back at the Hokage's office, the third Hokage had witnessed the events unfold, and could see in his crystal ball that Naruto was hurting, and was being driven over the edge by anger, hatred and an overwhelming feeling of loneliness.  
The third was worried that the fox that had been sealed inside of him could be released, and with the scroll in his position, he would be a deadly force.

Naruto sped through the forest as fast as he could, but Iruka was coming up behind him, faster.  
"Naruto. Give me the scroll, it's what Mizuki's really after." Iruka shouted, But Naruto just moved and impacted Iruka, sending him flying to the ground.  
"W-what are you doing Naruto?" Iruka asked as he got back to his feet, and in a puff of smoke, revealed him-self to be Mizuki. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" he asked, annoyed he had been found out so easily.  
"Easy." Naruto chuckled, as he revealed himself to be Iruka. "Because I am." He stated.  
"I see." Mizuki said. "It's so noble that you're trying to save the murderer of your parents . What will it achieve?"  
"he'll keep the Scroll safe from you." Iruka said, slumping down against a tree.  
"You're a fool." Mizuki said, "we're just the same. I can use the scroll to achieve limitless power, while the demon inside her hungers for it."

"You were right to fear him." stated Iruka.  
Naruto was sat, hidden, nearby and listening to everything that was being said, and tears began to roll down his cheek,_" Clam down."_ 'But, Iruka... Iruka-sensei really hates me?' she thought,"_Listen they are not finish talking."_ "So it's true."  
"You're right. I hate the fox demon." Iruka stated, "But not Naruto. Not him. He plays me up a lot; he's awkward in his training, clumsy even, and screws up a lot. But I respect him; he tries his hardest, works with all his might to overcome those challenges. And even though people have mocked and ridiculed him, it's only made him stronger, given him empathy. He knows pain. "  
Hearing this made Naruto cry even more, but this time happy with the words he was hearing. _"Told you."_  
"He IS NOT a demon. He is a citizen of Konoha, the village, hidden in the leaves." Iruka stated, "He is Uzumaki Naruto."  
Mizuki gritted his teeth, annoyed at all of Iruka's babbling. "That's so sweet Iruka. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Mizuki said, sarcastically, as he pulled out his second large shurikin, "I WAS going to leave you for later, but I guess I should end this now. So say goodbye."  
Iruka just smiled, Naruto could be long gone now, and it made him happy he was safe and sound. But as Mizuki rushed at him, a flash of orange moved quickly into view, striking at Mizuki and sending him flying.  
"Naruto?" Iruka thought, surprised to see him.  
"Keep away from Iruka-sensei." Naruto threatened as he placed the scroll on the ground, and glared at Mizuki "Or I'll KILL YOU!"  
"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF HERE!" Iruka screamed.  
"Hah! Loud-mouth little boy! I'll kill you with one blow!" Mizuki said, confidently as he laughed.  
"Bring it on, jerk." Naruto said as he performed a hand sign. "Anything you give me... I'll give it back a thousand fold."  
"You're welcome to try, demon" Mizuki said.  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted. The immediate area suddenly filled with countless Bunshin, all perfect copies.  
Both Iruka and Mizuki were shocked at the sight.  
"What the?" The speechless Mizuki gasped, as he looked around, startled and confused.  
"Come one loser, you said one punch. So bring it." All the Naruto's said in unison.  
Mizuki was frozen to the spot, "How did he-? when did he-?"  
"I guess I'll go first then." Naruto grinned as all of the bunshin jumped in at Mizuki.  
Iruka sat and watched, smiling at his student.  
"Amazing. He generated a thousand bunshin, but no only that, they're all solid, flesh and blood replicas. One of the highest calibre Ninjutu's." He smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if she does become Hokage one day."

A short time passed and Mizuki lay unconscious on the floor, beaten black and blue.  
"Tee-hee. I guess I got carried away." Naruto giggled in a cute way.  
"Naruto. Come here for a second." Iruka said. "I got something for you." Naruto did so. "Now close your eyes."  
Naruto obeyed and closed his eyes tightly, and after a few moments Iruka chuckled. "Ok... you can open them now."  
Naruto opened his eyes to proud and a smiling Iruka. "Congratulations." Iruka said, happily, "You graduate. And to celebrate. I'm taking you for ramen."  
Naruto, began to whimper, happily as tears welled up in his eyes, and suddenly he jumped into Iruka's arms, happy to finally be a ninja.


	4. Teams

Disclaimer: ~I don't own Naruto~

AN: Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes

_Dreams or Flashbacks _

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

"_The Angel Talking"_

'_The Angel Thinking'___

_**[A.N in the story]**_

Lost Angel

"Soon the world will end just like the sun going to sleep and leaves, but a new world will come as the moon awakes as the sun sleeps. Soon very soon the world will die all together."

Teams

"Well... whaddya think? It took me three hours to get it just right." Naruto giggles, innocently.  
The third Hokage meanwhile, wasn't too impressed with the picture in his hand.  
"I mean, nothing ordinary would have done, not for me." Naruto grinned, confidently.  
"Do it over!" The third Hokage said, bluntly. "But it's not this... unusual picture that bothers me. Why aren't you wearing your headband, Naruto?"  
"Well... I didn't want to damage it before tomorrow." Naruto said, a little embarrassed.  
"In any case, Naruto. This picture will be in your permanent record, an essential intelligence resource for the village. So this picture just won't do." The third said.  
"Aww... but it's a cool picture." Naruto said.  
Naruto then noticed that the door was creaking open. Suddenly, a young boy darted through, a shurikin in hand, "I gotcha now ol' man!" he shouted, just before he tripped and fell flat on his face.  
The third sighed at his grandson, Konohamaru.  
"So... you set up a trap eh?" he said, oblivious to his own ineptness.  
"Honoured grandson!" came another voice as he rushed to the door, it was Konohamaru's elite trainer, Ebisu. "Are you alright?" He asked, "And err... there aren't any traps here!"  
"Hey... who's the shrimp?" Naruto asked, a little confused.  
"SHRIMP!" Konohamaru shouted.  
"Oh my, isn't that-?" Ebisa thought as he saw Naruto.  
"AHA!" Konohamaru said as he marched up to the blonde. "So you tripped me! I'm right aren't I?"  
"No, you tripped on your own feet you clutz!" Naruto retorted as he grabbed him, he didn't appreciate being blamed, or shouted at, by the kid before him.  
"UNHAND HIM AT ONCE, NARUTO!" Ebisu commanded, "He is the grandson of the third Hokage."  
"Huh? The shrimp?" Naruto said.  
"Go ahead, gimme ya best shot." Konohamaru taunted. He had been in situations like this before, and every time, once they found out who he was, they would back down, and this time would be no...  
"Like I care!" Naruto said, as he hit him around the back of his head, hard.  
"OWWW!" Konohamaru cried, surprised to be hit.  
The very act, shocked Ebisu, but the third just sat back, and watched.

A short while later, Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha on his way home, when he realised he was being followed, by someone who was trying to hide and not very well.  
"QUIT IT!" He cried as he turned around and pointed at a poorly hidden Konohamaru. "Stop following me... and I can see you dummy!"  
"Ha-ha. You saw through my disguise, the rumours about your skill are true." Konohamaru said, grinning. "I shall become your disciple, and you will teach me your skills." He demanded.  
"Huh?" Naruto said, completely lost.  
"Oh... and you have to teach me that Jutsu you used on Ojii-san." Konohamaru, again, demanded. "Okay, boss?" Konohamaru smiled a big grin as he awaited Naruto's answer.  
"Err... Wouldn't it be kinda weird a boy doing my technique?" he said, "I mean, you'd be turning yourself into a girl! Are you some kind of pervert?"  
"NO!" Konohamaru said, "And if it worked on Ojii-san, then I MUST learn it."  
Naruto let out a big sigh, "Fine... but don't blame me if people call you weird."

The third Hokage was still sitting, thinking about his grandson. Ebisu had already run off looking for him, worried, because he had been seen following Naruto, and obvious bad influence.  
"Konohamaru has been spoilt for too long." He thought to himself. "And his careless attacks on me aren't doing him any favours. I just hope Naruto doesn't drag him into one of his pranks, or schemes."

Naruto and Konohamaru had been training in the woods for a short time, and Konohamaru still hadn't managed to pull off a perfect sexy jutsu, so they decided to take a break.  
"By the way..." Naruto said, before taking drink from a can. "What's the deal with you and the third Hokage?" he asked, a little curious.  
Konohamaru's shoulders sank, and his expression turned sad as he stared at the ground.  
"My name is Konohamaru. I was named after the village by my grandfather, for luck he said. But even though that's my name... all I'm ever called it 'Honourable grandson'. No one seems to see me for who I am, just... just who I'm related to."  
Naruto looked at Konohamaru, he understood how he felt.  
"So I have to beat Ojii-san, and become Hokage. And that WILL be soon." Konohamaru stated.  
"No way." Naruto said, "Who would respect an Hokage like you?"  
"WHAT?" Konohamaru said, annoyed.  
"The title of Hokage isn't just something you get because you want it... you've gotta get past me first." Naruto said, glaring at Konohamaru confidently with a grin.

On top of the Hokage building the Third Hokage stood, staring up at the monuments that stood majestically overhead.  
"Hokage-sama." Iruka said, as he jumped onto the roof of the Hokage building, covered in bandages. "I've been looking for you. Did Naruto submit his ninja registration?"  
"He did." The third replied.  
"Ever since yesterday, he's been on cloud nine..." Iruka said, smiling happily."He intends to become a fully fledged Shinobi and gain everyone's respect."  
The third sigh. "That may be a difficult dream for him to accomplish." He said.  
"What?" Iruka said, surprised.  
"Only the older generation know the truth. That the boy, Naruto, holds the spirit of the nine-tailed fox, the demon that tormented this village twelve years ago, within him." The third said, "Disclosure of that fact is strictly forbidden, under pain of the strictest punishment our village can inflict. And as such, the children of the village no nothing of his secret burden. It was the fourths wish that he be regarded as the saviour of our village... a hero."  
"A hero?" Iruka said.  
"The fourth selected a newborn child, it's cord freshly cut... Naruto... and sealed the fox within him." The Hokage continued. "He was sacrificed for the safety of us all, to become a living vessel, for the imprisonment of the fox. But... that is not how the adults came to see it." The Hokage sighed, saddened by this, "There treatment of him has been nothing but contemptuous and hostile, and this attitude has been passed onto their children, who don't know anything of the truth... passed on and perpetuated. Can you imagine it Iruka?"  
"Imagine what?" Iruka asked.  
"How it must fell? So much hatred... to be treated with an animosity so intense, so destructive... to have around you, people who would deny you even the right... to exist."  
Iruka was taken aback by the words. He thought he was like Naruto in many ways, but he had never felt anything like that, and it saddened him to think of Naruto going through such a thing.

"SO! THERE YOU ARE!" Ebisu stated loudly as he jumped into the clearing where Naruto and Konohamaru were sitting. 'It's that cursed foxbrat.' He thought as he saw Naruto, looking at him with contempt.  
"That same look... there's always someone... I HATE that look." he thought to himself.  
Ebisu, just scoffed as he turned to Konohamaru.  
"Now, honoured grandson, it's time to go home." Ebisu said.  
"NO WAY!" Konohamaru announced, "NOT UNTIL I KICK THE OL' MAN'S BUTT, AND BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!"  
Naruto smiled at Konohamaru's tenaciousness.  
"The Hokage is Master of over a thousand jutsu's and you... what?" Ebisu said, as Konohamaru charged up his chakra.  
"BEHOLD!" He cried as transformed. "SEXY JUTSU!"  
Ebisu's Jaw dropped as the vision of a naked woman appeared before him, but he didn't pass out.  
"HUH?" Konohamaru said as he returned to normal. "Why didn't it work?"  
"WHAT A VULGAR DISPLAY." Ebisu cried out, disgusted. "It's not fit for a gentleman's eyes, and I will not full for it."  
Ebisu grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf and tried to drag him away, but Konohamaru fought by try to go the opposite way. "Honoured grandson, you must not lower yourself to such levels as that brat." Ebisu stated, which did not land well with Naruto, who clenched his fist in anger. "Only with my tutelage will you ever hope to gain the prestigious title of Hokage."  
"LET ME GO!" Konohamaru continued to shout.  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto cried as he created several clones. This act impressed Konohamaru.  
"That is so cool!" he cried out, a big grin on his face.  
Ebisu was grinning too, but at the absurdity that Naruto would actually challenge him. "Such child's play, boy. I'm not a fool like Mizuki, it won't be easy to..."  
"BEHOLD!" All of the Naruto's cried out, interrupting Ebisu, as they created the same hand sign.  
"Huh?" Ebisu said, unsure what Naruto was up-to.  
A moment later the forest erupted into a scene of blonde hair and flesh, as each and every one of Naruto's clones shouted, "SEXY JUTSU... NINJA HAREM!"  
Konohamaru was shocked to see it, and Ebisu tried to hold his reaction as the clones held onto him and flirted erotically, but in the end he couldn't hold back and he was propelled away by the power of his nosebleed.  
Naruto grinned, amused at Ebisu's reaction, and proud of his technique.  
"BLAST IT!" Konohamaru shouted, angry at himself, "I failed to even beat professor four-eye's again."  
Naruto walked up to the young boy a serious look on her face, "ALL I WANT IS A NAME THAT WILL BE RESPECTED. AND I WANTIT NOW!"  
Naruto bashed Konohamaru across the head. "You idiot, you think just wanting it is all it takes. Dream on kid." he said, scolding him. "You're talking about taking the name Hokage! That's the best of the best., the one everyone respects! My whole life, it's been one thing after another, I even doubted myself, and in the end, the only person to treat me with any respect, was almost impossible to win over."  
Naruto sighed. "Are you ready to make a commitment?" he asked.  
"Commitment?" Konohmaru asked, confused.  
"Everybody... and I do mean everybody, has the highest respect, for the Hokage." Naruto said as he turned to walk away, "Don't you get it?" he added, looking over his shoulder with a cute smile. "There are no short cuts."  
Konohamaru's eyes widened, as the realisation hit him that Naruto was right, and he stood there looking at him as he turned his head back away, and Konohamaru blushed as he continued to walk away. Konohamaru looked down and clenched his fist.  
"Where... WHERE DO YOU GET OFF, LECTURING ME? You're... you're not so hot!" Konohamaru shouted, causing Naruto to turn around, "I'm not going to be your disciple anymore. We're gonna be rivals."  
There was a moment's pause as the two looked at each other seriously. And then Naruto smiled at him, and a moment later, Konohamaru grinned back, blushing a little.  
"It's you tough luck from now on, I'll always be one step ahead, one step closer to the title of Hokage." Naruto stated. "But what the heck... one day... we'll fight for it. So look forward to that day... Konohamaru."  
Konohamaru was surprised to hear his name spoken, and as he watched Naruto turned around again and walk away, he smiled. "I will." He thought to himself. It was a clear morning in Konoha, and Naruto awoke in his over-sized t-shirt, that he used as a nighty, and met the sun that glared through his blinds with a long and loud yawn.  
Today was the day he was to be assigned to a team, and meet his new sensei who would teach him more advanced techniques, not learnt in the academy, and he was excited.  
He quickly downed his breakfast of toast and a glass of cold milk, before taking a shower and getting dressed. He glanced over at the headband that lay neatly on his set of drawers and he grinned even more.

A short while later, the smile on his face was still there, as he sat at his desk.  
Naruto looked around and saw all of his classmates; they all were looking at him surprised he was there since they had heard he had failed the exam. But there he sat, and with a forehead protector tied around his head.  
At the back, sat one of his few friends Hyuuga Hinata a shy young girl who Naruto had befriended awhile ago. Although they didn't hang out as much as normal friends, they often spent lunchtime together. Naruto gave her a quick wave, and pointed to his headband.  
Hinata giggled, and smiled, happy that Naruto had actually passed. Hinata adjusted her own headband, which was around her neck, and smiled a little herself.  
"Hey Naruto." Came a girls voice. Naruto turned his head to see who it was... it was Haruno Sakura a pink haired girl from her class.  
"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said "Naruto... you're in the way!" Sakura said as she pointed past the blonde. Naruto turned, and suddenly realised he was sat in the same row as the class heart-throb, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the boy staring at him. "Do you want something?" he asked in his usual non-nonchalant way, that irritated her.  
"Go back to daydreaming about the size of your own d-" Naruto said before being slammed against the desk in front of him by Sakura as she leaned over.  
"GOOD MORNING SASUKE!" she shouted, as she climbed over Naruto. "Is this seat taken?"

A short time passed, and the room began to fill with chatter as they continued to await Iruka, and there assignments.  
Sakura was smiling as she continuously glanced over at Sasuke, who was as always, ignoring her, and everyone else in the room.  
Naruto looked at Sakura and at Sasuke, still nursing a sore face. "Why is she so obsessed with him?" he was thinking, "What's so great about that moody baka?"  
Naruto climbed onto the desk and moved in front of Sasuke, crouching down and staring at him. "I guess you're ok looking." he said, "But still... nothing to get all goo-goo eyed over."Naruto was not impressed.  
Sasuke glared at Naruto, as if he was looking at an annoying bug. Everyone was jumping up to see what was going to happen, Naruto was known for starting fights with boys, would he really start a fight with the genius?  
A boy in the row in front wanted to see too, and quickly stood up, knocking Naruto by mistake, and the entire class gasped, and the hearts of every girl in the room sank, as they watched Naruto's lips press against Sasuke's.  
They quickly parted, and both of them gagged.  
"You... you stupid..." Sasuke said.  
"Oh my god... I've been poisoned." Naruto cried, before he got the sense of blood lust!_ "Liar" _  
"S-Sakura?" Naruto cried as he turned to see not only an angry pink haired kunoichi... but a bunch of other girls too. They all grabbed him and pulled him away and out of the room.  
"He's so dead." Laughed Kiba.  
"Oh dear." Hinata said, having stayed, and now worried for her friend.

Naruto lay on the ground have received his punishment, a hard right hook, and now he was nervous as the girls surrounded him, and glared at the blonde.  
"Ok Naruto..." said Ino with a strict tone.  
Naruto nervously waited for her to finish her sentence, when suddenly all the girls moved in closer with inquisitive eyes, "What was it like?" Ino asked.  
"Was it as dreamy as I think?"  
"Was it nice?"  
"You are so lucky?"  
"Come on... tell us how it was really?"  
"Yeah... no playing around. Sasuke's lips can't be as bad as you pretended!"  
Naruto was a little surprised by the sudden interest, and feared to say the wrong thing. Even though he had laid it on about being horrible, it wasn't that god to him.  
"It... it was... umm... ok." he reluctantly said.  
"Oh come on... you kissed the coolest guy in the class, it had to be better than that?" Sakura said as all the girls glared at her with death glares.  
"Umm... Ok, ok, I admit it... it was really nice, he kisses well!" Naruto lied, panicked.  
All the girls sighed happily, as if their dreams had come true.  
'Oh brother.' Naruto thought, unimpressed, and disappointed in himself for saying Sasuke is a good kisser. _"It wasn't that bad."_

Soon enough they were back in class and Iruka was giving a speech.  
"You are no longer mere students, you are now Genin, the lowest rank of a Shinobi, and as novices you will now face greater challenges from this point on." Iruka said. "My final job as your academy teacher is to divide you all into three man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you take on assignments."  
Sakura hoped in her heart that she would be teamed up with Sasuke. While Sasuke was annoyed that he would be teamed up with two others.  
Naruto, turned around and gave a thumbs up to Hinata, hoping he would be with his friend. Hinata smiled back, hoping the same thing.  
Naruto then glanced over at Sasuke, hoping he wouldn't be paired with him.  
"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would approximately be equal." Iruka said.  
This made Naruto a little nervous now, it suddenly got less likely he would be teamed up with Hinata. _"To bad you won't be with your friend, but I bet you will a hottie on your team."_ 'Who are you? I hear you in my mind and what do you mean a hottie?' thought Naruto._ 'I mean you will have Sasuke on you team.' _'WHAT! How do you know and Sasuke is not hot.' _'Really, I thought he was cute.'_ 'Shut up.'

After a short time, Iruka made it up the list and eventually got to... "Team seven... Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka announced.  
"WHAT?" Naruto shouted. "Why with him?"  
"Naruto... out of all the class Sasuke has the best grades, and you... are at the bottom." Iruka said, "That makes you for an ideal balance, and that's why." Sasuke said "Don't drag me down, dobe."  
"What was that?" Naruto cried.  
"Naruto sit back down!" Sakura ordered.  
Iruka sighed as he watched Sakura hold back Naruto. _'Did I tell you.'_

After handing out the other assignments the class finally broke for lunch before meeting their new sensei's.  
Naruto walked up behind Hinata, "Hey... wanna have lunch?" Naruto asked with a grin.  
"U-Umm... w-well... I... err..." Hinata said.  
"She's gonna be having lunch with us." Said a boys voice. Naruto turned and saw Kiba and Shino. "We're her new teammates, so I think it's best if we stick together until we meet our Jonin instructor."  
"Oh..." Naruto said, a little disappointed.  
"M-maybe later." Hinata said.  
Naruto smiled slightly and nodded, before Hinata left with her new teammates, and Naruto's smiled disappeared again, and he looked down sadly.

Naruto went and had his lunch by himself, and thought about the day. And when it came to the team selection, he was still not happy. "This sucks." he said to himself. "I need to have some fun to cheer myself up." he sighed. Then an idea hit him.

Not too far away, Sasuke was leaning against a window eating a sandwich when all of a sudden a rope was thrown around him and he was dragged inside.  
"WHAT THE HE... NARUTO?" Sasuke cried.  
"So much for the genius. HA-HA!" he said as he jumped out of the window, leaving Sasuke tied and gagged. "See you in class." he laughed.

Sakura meanwhile was sat on a bench, moping, and sad she couldn't find Sasuke, and have lunch with him.  
As she sat, she dreamed of Sasuke coming up to her and telling her how pretty she was.  
"Hey Sakura... wanna have lunch?" Naruto said as she approached, interrupting Sakura's chain of thought. "Well... I've already had some of mine." he giggled.  
"Naruto... go away, I'm not in the mood." Sakura said, gloomy. "I can't find Sasuke anywhere."  
"Oh don't bother with him." Naruto said, "I really don't see why you like him."  
"Because he's cool, quiet, handsome and thanks to your info..." She frowned, still not happy with Naruto for getting Sasuke's first kiss. "... I know he's a great kisser."  
'I never said he was a great kisser.' Naruto thought to himself, not wanting to say it out loud, for fear of retaliation.  
"But seriously, He's the only person I want to be close to." Sakura continued. "I'd do almost anything to win his attention, his respect. You know I have a crush on him, Naruto."  
Naruto looked at Sakura, she didn't realize her crush was like that.  
"Hey, I... I gotta go." Naruto said, perhaps leaving Sasuke tied up wasn't such a good idea after all, especially since Sakura was so sad at not being able to have lunch with her new teammate.  
Naruto waved as he ran off, leaving Sakura glad he was gone... but confused as to the sudden rush.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the room he left Sasuke, only to find it was empty, except for the ropes and the gag.

Sakura meanwhile was still sitting when she perked up at the sight of Sasuke approaching.  
"SASUKE!" She said, jumping to her feet. "Wanna have lunch?"  
"Breaks over." He said, "Have you seen that pain, Naruto?"  
"Oh he was here a few minutes ago, but let's not talk about him." Sakura said, "He's always getting in the way, and causing trouble." Sasuke began to pass by Sakura, as she continued, "I think it's because he was brought up so badly."  
"You mean... Because, he had no parents?" Sasuke said as he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Sakura.  
"Yeah. He never had to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him totally selfish." Sakura continued on, not noticing the look in Sasuke's eyes. "If I got up to the kinda stuff he did, my parents would ground me for life."  
"Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time?" Sasuke asked.  
"No way. Kids without families always grow up selfish." Sakura said,  
"That, and lonely." Sasuke added, much to the shock of Sakura. "Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare."  
"What?" Sakura said, nervously smiling as Sasuke glared at her with a stern glare, "What's wrong?"  
"You... Make me sick." Sasuke said before turning and leaving. Leaving a stunned Sakura standing by herself.  
After he had gone out of sight, Sakura sat back down, upset. "I... I make him sick?" she thought, "I wonder if Naruto feels the same way. I've been too mean. Maybe... maybe I should be nicer to Naruto, and give him a chance."

Meanwhile, at Naruto's house, the third Hokage was sat down.  
"So... this is his apartment?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yes." The third replied, "He's messy as all teenage boys. He's clumsy, and stubborn, but I think you have a talent for finding the best, so you'll be good for him. And then of course... there's Sasuke of the Uchiha. Good luck with them."  
"This could end bad but... I'll do my best." Kakashi said.

Naruto peered into the empty hallway, looking in both directions for any sign of their missing sensei.  
He sighed as he turned back into the empty classroom.  
"Why are we the only team whose sensei hasn't showed up yet?" he pouted. "All the other teams have gone off with their sensei's... even Iruka-sensei has gone."  
Naruto then smiled as he grabbed a chalk board eraser and moved a chair to the sliding door, placing the eraser in-between the door and frame.  
"What are you up to Naruto?" Sakura said as she walked over to him.  
"It's what he gets for making us wait." The young blonde replied as he returned to the floor, leaving the eraser stuck in the doorway.  
"Would you grow up!" Sakura said, although inside she was actually thinking it was a funny idea.  
"Idiot. There's no way a superior Shinobi could be caught by such a simple trap." Sasuke said.  
And at that moment the door began to creak open and 'Plaff' the eraser fell on the head of Kakashi in a cloud of chalk smoke.  
Naruto erupted into laughter, and inside Sakura, she was laughing too as she apologised to Kakashi in a humble manner. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't impressed at all.  
"Hmm... how should I put this..." Kakashi said as he looked at the three of them, "Based on my first impression... I hate you."

A short time later the new team had gathered with their sensei on a rooftop garden.  
"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi said, as he sat casually on the railing.  
"Like what?" Sakura asked.  
"You know the usual, favourite things; hates; dreams; hobbies; stuff like that." Kakashi replied.  
"Why don't you show us how it's done?" Naruto asked, not quite sure what to say.  
"Yeah... you're a stranger too." Sakura added.  
"Me?" Kakashi said, pointing to himself. "Well... I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm the sort of person who doesn't like to talk about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business, and I have a lot of hobbies."  
"He said a lot... but all we know is his name." Sakura said to the group, with a frown.  
"Now it's your turn." Kakashi said.  
"I'll go first." Naruto said, grinning. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, especially when people treat me, like Iruka-sensei does at Ichiraku's. I hate having to wait the three minutes of waiting for the water to cool when I make Instant ramen. My dream... is to one day be the greatest of all Shinobi, to be Hokage." Naruto was getting worked up, "and then all the villagers will respect me, and acknowledge me at last."  
Kakashi was a bit surprised by his statement, to go from talking about ramen to becoming Hokage But he was beginning to think this was becoming interesting.  
"My hobbies... err... pranks I guess." he said, giggling a little.  
"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said, as Kakashi looked at him. "I hate a lot of things, but then, I there isn't much I like. I don't have any dreams... I have a determination. I plan to restore my clan, and there is someone I have sworn... to kill."  
Naruto and Sakura both gasped in shock at his words, but Kakashi wasn't.  
"My turn." Sakura said, "I'm Haruno Sakura, my favourite thing is... well... it's not a thing it's a boy, and that boy is..." Sakura began to blush as she glanced over at Sasuke. "Umm... well... Let's move on. I hate Naruto." She blurted out.  
"What did I do?" Naruto said.  
"You kissed Sasuke." She said glaring at the blonde.  
"It was an accident." Naruto argued back.  
"I don't care he's mine." Sakura said standing up, threateningly.  
"I don't want him... take him!" Naruto shouted back.  
"And what's wrong with him?" Sakura argued back, feeling Naruto just insulted Sasuke. "First, he's a guy." 'They aren't even arguing over anything.' Kakashi thought to himself. "ENOUGH!" he called out, restoring order. "That's enough getting to know each other. Tomorrow we begin our formal training."  
"So what are we going to do? Our first real mission?" Naruto asked, excited.  
"No..." Kakashi said, "Our first project involves only you three... it's survival exercises."  
"Survival Exercises?" Naruto said.  
"We did those at the academy?" Sakura said.  
"But you'll have to survive against me." Kakashi said. "It's not a typical practice."  
"What do you mean? What kind will it be?" Naruto asked.  
"If I told you... you'd chicken out." Kakashi said.  
"Chicken out...? Why?" Naruto asked.  
"Of the twenty seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen must go back for more training?" Kakashi said, "This test has a 66% chance of failure."  
This shocked Sakura and Naruto, and even made Sasuke nervous.  
"Ha-ha-ha... see... you're chickening out already." Kakashi said.  
"That sucks!" Naruto shouted. "What about graduation?"  
"Oh! That's just to eliminate the hopeless cases." Kakashi said, "The ones who graduate are the ones who show some potential. In any event, we'll meet tomorrow on the training field so that I can evaluate your skills and weaknesses. Bring all your ninja tools, and don't eat breakfast... unless you want to throw up."  
Naruto was trembling with nerves, he wasn't about to let himself get sent back to the academy.  
Kakashi handed out papers with all the details, and the three read them. Sakura was determined not to fail, and be separated from Sasuke, Sasuke just crumpled up his, while Naruto was just trying to understand it.

**Sorry for not updating in along time. I need your help to pick a name for **_**The Angel.**_

**What power should he give Naruto?**

**-Wings**

**-The Ten-Tailed Beast's eyes**

**-Healing**

**-A sprit partner**

**-Another**

**-All**

**What Couples ?**

**-SasuNaru**

**-AngelNaru**

**-KyuNaru**

**-KyuAngel**

**-SasuAngel**

**-Other**

**Please review.**


	5. bell test sorry that's it short

Disclaimer: ~I don't own Naruto~

AN: Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes

_Dreams or Flashbacks _

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

**'Kyuubi Thinking'**

_"The Angel Talking"_

_'The Angel Thinking'_

_**[A.N in the story]**_

Lost Angel

"Soon the world will end just like the sun going to sleep and leaves, but a new world will come as the moon awakes as the sun sleeps. Soon very soon the world will die all together."

Bell Test

The night was spent in preparation for the exercises, and the next day Kakashi strolled onto the training field with a casual "Good morning class!"

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura cried, while Sasuke stood there with his usual scowl.

A short while later, Kakashi placed a clock on a tree stump, confusing the three young Shinobi.

"The alarm is set to noon." He explained as he pulled two bells out of his pouch. "I have here two silver bells. Your challenge... is to steal these before the alarm goes off. If you fail... you get no lunch." Kakashi then pointed to three tree stumps, "You'll be tied to one of those, and I'll eat in front of you."

Sakura and Sasuke cringed, as their stomachs began to groan at the prospect. _"Aren't you glad that I told you to eat." _'Thank you, but how did you know?" _"Tell you when you are older now listen to the teach."_

"All you need is one bell apiece. But since there are only two... one of you will go without. And whoever that is, will be the first to fail, and the first to head back to the academy in disgrace." This made everyone nervous. "You may of course use weapons, just attack as if you mean to kill, or you'll never stand a chance."

"But... it's so dangerous..." Sakura said, worried.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser. You'll get killed." Naruto laughed loudly. _"Idiot."_

"Only the weak speak loudly." Kakashi said, not impressed by Naruto, "Now let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal."

The word dunce echoed through Naruto's head, and it really made him angry. In an instant he whipped out a kunai and was ready to pounce, shocking Sakura, but without even seeing him move, Kakashi had grabbed Naruto's arm and was pointing his own kunai at the back of his head. Making the other two all the more nervous. He was far more powerful than they had given him credit for.

"I didn't say go." Kakashi stated calmly. "But you struck to kill, at least you respect me. I might actually get to like you three." He chuckled. "Now, ready... steady... GO!" he shouted and instantly they vanished.

"The basis of all Shinobi arts is to become invisible, to eradicate yourself." Kakashi said as he looked around, they were well hidden, and he was impressed... although he quickly noticed Naruto hadn't hidden himself at all.

"Why don't we make this a real match?" Naruto said, confidently.

His boldness surprised Kakashi, especially after being taken down so quickly a few moments before. But he just grinned and ran at Kakashi fully prepared for a fight, but he quickly halted as Kakashi delved into his back pouch.

"Let me teach you your first lesson." Kakashi said, "Taijutsu... the art of the trained body."

'Art of the trained body? As in hand to hand?" he thought to the voice, "Then why is he going for a weapon?" _"It's not a weapon." _"What is it?" _"I'll find out."_

Naruto prepared himself, readying his hand over his thigh holster, but he wasn't prepared when Kakashi pulled out a book, entitled, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Well... I thought you were attacking?" Kakashi said, quite calm.

"B-but... why... I... why are you... that's a book!" Naruto said, confused.

"Yes." Kakashi said, "I've been dying to find out what happens at the end. Just carry on, it should make any difference considering who I'm up against."

That annoyed Naruto and he continued his charge attacking Kakashi with everything his body could throw at him. Kicks, punches, sweeps, all were either blocked or dodged, even though he wasn't eve looking.

Naruto put all his strength into one attack, and at great speed threw himself at Kakashi readying his fist. But in the end... he just hit air, not noticing Kakashi crouched behind him.

"Showing your back so many times is very poor Ninjutsu." He said, as Naruto turned around, "Dunce." He added as he flicked his fingers at Naruto's forehead, sending him flying backwards and into a nearby lake.

As he fell into the water, Kakashi just opened his book again and continued to read.

Sakura was even more worried, such strength was going to be hard to beat.

Suddenly two shurikin came whizzing out of the water, but Kakashi just laughed at his book and caught them on his fingers, even as they continued to spin.

Naruto was furious. He had little choice, he could not fail. He formed a handsign, and prepared himself. He would not back down.

A few moments later he stepped out of the water.

"What's the hold-up?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book as he casually approached. "No bell, no lunch."

"I know." He said, annoyed, and coughing out water.

"You claim you want to be Hokage, yet you're out of breath already." Kakashi mocked.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't ready that's all." he cried out.

"So learn to get ready." Kakashi said as he turned and walked away.

'I'll get his respect.' Naruto thought to himself as he grinned. Suddenly several clones jumped out of the water.

This surprised not only Kakashi, but Sakura and even Sasuke, not only because he had pulled off a clone, but the fact that they were shadow clones was an even bigger surprise.

"At your level, you can't keep this up for more than a minute." Kakashi said, as he awaited the oncoming bunshin. "You act big, but you're still only Naruto, a one trick pony who hasn't got what it takes to..."

Kakashi was interrupted as he felt another Naruto grab onto him from behind.

Naruto grinned while everyone else was once more surprised with him. "Nice to see your back... Sensei." he chuckled.

Sakura smiled, excited , "Wow... she's really good."

"Not bad. She used the art of mis-direction to distract his enemy before attack from somewhere else." Sasuke said, actually a little impressed.

Naruto moved swiftly at Kakashi and swung his fist. "All I want is one good hit." he shouted.

But instead of Kakashi, his fist hit one of his own clones.

"WHAT THE...?" he said.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_My family was seen as a happy family the perfect family, but trust me my family was all, but perfect. I had a mother that had long blonde hair, a pair of bright blue eyes, and she had light tan skin. My father was a night kind of person he had black hair and eyes, his skin pale was white as snow. I had a sixteen older brother that had long blonde hair and black eyes and the same skin color as my dad. I had a baby sister that was almost eight she had long black hair and two luminous blue eyes and light tan skin. And me short/long black hair, black eyes and skin that same as my father. When people saw us walking down the street the first thoughts the normally go through their head is Damn that's one perfect family, but we're not. My mother and father fight all the times, when they not fighting my mother is at parties getting drunk, my father would be outside watching the stars, sometimes I wonder if he cares more about the stars then his own children more than mother. My brother kills for fun and has a strong bloodlust, when he was just 5 he had killed new born puppies and a little girl that was lost. Now he kills people that comes into the alleys that he is in just hanging out, no one knows that he kills people because our parents hides that fact. My sister is_ _in love with me and is constantly trying to win my affection__. So my family is not what it seems like in our family portrait._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. My Computer broke so sorry. Sorry that's its short.**

**Polls**

**What power should he give Naruto?**

**-Wings- 2**

**-The Ten-Tailed Beast's eyes- 1**

**-Healing- 2**

**-A sprit partner-1**

**-Another**

**-All- 0**

**What Couples?**

**-SasuNaru- 2**

**-AngelNaru- 0**

**-KyuNaru- 1**

**-KyuAngel- 2**

**-SasuAngel- 0**

**-ItaNaru- 1**

**-Other**

**Please review.**


End file.
